


My Brother in Heat

by The_Raven_Queens_Bard



Series: Roman x Remus smut collection [4]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Anal Sex, Breeding, Incest, Knotting, M/M, Mating, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Rutting, Sibling Incest, mentions of logan and virgil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:29:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24390595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Raven_Queens_Bard/pseuds/The_Raven_Queens_Bard
Summary: Remus takes care of Roman while he's in heat.
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders
Series: Roman x Remus smut collection [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1754776
Comments: 6
Kudos: 93





	My Brother in Heat

Roman was fine that morning but, he had started to feel a little... off. He'd been on heat suppressants, but he'd missed a dosed the day before. Roman cursed himself internally as he excused himself sinking down to his room.

The fever hit first; a searing heat over took his body, as he groaned in agony falling onto his bedding and making a nest, undressing down to his underwear.

Remus was making sandwiches until a scent hit his nose. He couldn't quite put his finger on it so he followed the smell. To say the least, he was surprised when he found it came from his brother's room so he knocked on the door "Ro? Are you okay?"

Roman whimpered smelling an alpha through the gap under his door, "go away..." He called sounding out of breath.

"Please, Ro. It's me, Remus! What's the matter?" Remus leaned against the door. The scent was familiar to him but hard to make-out.

'no no no no no. Not Remus' Roman panicked and his scent hormones spiked. "I'm fine." Roman called back but his voice cracked.

Remus grumbled, obviously something was up, and he hated being kept from secrets. "If you don't open this door, I'll have to force it open!" Remus warned

Roman writhed in his nest slick leaking out of his hole through his shorts onto his sheets and pillows.

Remus waited a bit before putting his hand on the doorknob "I'm coming in!" Remus jiggled the doorknob until it broke off, pushing the door open

Remus looked around the room for any sign of his twin, noticing a lump in the bed and sat next to him, the scent stronger. "Ro, what's wrong? You can tell me. Please."

Roman was soaked in sweat, his expression spoke pain and discomfort, and shame emanated from him like an aura. Prince Roman, was indeed an omega. It was the bane of his existence. "Please Re, you need to leave." Roman curled into himself.

"Ro, I want to help you. Please tell me what's wrong, you look like you're in pain." Remus lifted his hand to touch Roman but decided to pull away and fiddle with his thumbs.

When Remus came closer Romans nostrils flared as he took in the alpha's scent, unable to hold back a moan as more slick escaped him.

"Ro...? Are you in heat...? Why didn't you tell me?" Remus carefully pulled the omega up and cuddled him, resting his chin on his hair. "You need me to get someone or something for you?"

"Need - alpha~" with Remus holding Remus' pheromones were surrounding him, making him weak. Roman whined into Remus' neck trying to scent his twin and fight against it at the same time.

A dark blush spread across Remus' face, admiring how Roman looked but snapped out of his thoughts. "Right! You want me to get Virgil or Logan?"

Remus pushed himself off the bed although he wanted this for himself.

Roman whimpered sadly when Remus let go of him. "I'm not good enough for alpha?" Roman sniffled tearing up before his brother. He was too far gone now.

Remus quickly held onto Roman's arms, "no, Ro. I just thought you'd need help from someone else- we're brothers, you know that." Remus softly smiled, trying to comfort him to the best of his abilities.

Remus had already touched Roman, he held him, he even entered Romans nest, even though he didn't ask to. Roman knew he had the best intentions. He got some of himself back briefly. "Remus no one can know I'm an omega, not like this, especially not Virgil and Logan, they'll just look down on me."

"Okay. I'll make sure they don't know" Remus promised, gently placing his hand on Roman's head and ran his fingers through the other's hair. "you need anything?"

Roman nodded, and his heat took the wheel once more. "Want you back in my nest Re."

"Okay, Ro." Remus climbed back on the bed and wrapped his arms back around Roman, pulling him into his chest lovingly.

Roman keened at Remus' touch. The fact that he was in nothing but his underwear while the alpha held him, made him feel as though he was on his fire, but he liked it. "Re~ want you." He whined.

Remus was caught off guard by the request, "me- I - if you need it, I suppose." Remus loosened his grip around Roman so he could move more.

Roman rose up so his scent glands were pressed up against the duke’s nose, wanting to force him into a rut. "I do- need you~ be my alpha."

Remus bit his lip to hold in the moan from the scent and furiously blushed. "Okay, Ro. Only for you." Remus gently pushed Roman back a bit and pulled off his shirt, tossing it somewhere.

Roman went down willingly, lying on his back for his alpha, watching Remus undress with hungry eyes.

Once his shirt was removed, Remus climbed on top of Roman and leaned down to connect their lips, enjoying the taste and scent of the other.

Roman moaned desperately wrapping his arms around Remus, raking his nails - that we slightly sharper than normal - across the alpha back.

Remus pulled away from the kiss, trailing marks and kisses down the other's chin, neck and chest.

"Uunnngghhh~" Roman let out a frustrated but horny sound, he reached down and used his sharp nails to shred off his own boxer briefs.

Remus trailed down further and hummed, leaning down to Roman's member and started licking and sucking the tip.

Roman moaned, creating a puddle of sweet-smelling slick under him, Remus was so close to where majority of his hormones were being released.

He growled and pushed Remus closer to his taint where the scent of the omega was strongest, wanting to back taken care of, wanting alpha to be commanding and rough, he want to be rutted. "Need you!"

Remus hummed and pulled off roman's length, "Okay, no more teasing, prince." He pulled off his trousers and boxers, his own length already dripping with pre-cum. He rubbed the tip in the entrance of Roman's hole and quickly slammed in.

"ALPHA!!!" Roman screamed so loud it felt like the room shook, others would have most definitely heard him.

Truly the only good thing about heats were the natural lubricant and having no need for being prepared.

Remus continued to roughly slam in and out of Roman, the feeling of his walls was too hard not to resist. He leaned down to connect his lips back with Roman's, enjoying the sweet taste. "You're so beautiful like this, Ro~"

Remus angled himself to try find Roman's prostate, eventually grazing it. "I wish I could see you like this all the time."

Roman moaned loudly lift himself up and grinding on Remus cock. His own member looking angry and swollen. "REMUS!!!" he yelled, as Remus abused his prostate.

Remus wrapped his hand around Roman's cock and ran his hand along the length quickly. "You want me to fill you up? You want that, right?" Remus growled, leaning to bite on Roman's shoulder.

"Yes! Please alpha, want your knot, want your pups, alpha please." Roman submitted to Remus when the duke marked him surrendering fully to the alpha.

Remus thrust deeper into the submissive omega a few more times before releasing the white liquid inside his brother. He played with Roman's cock, trailing his thumb over the slit.

Roman let out a glass shattering scream cumming around Remus knot the alphas cum bulging his stomach slightly.

Moments later, Remus slowly pulled out and wrapped his mouth around Roman's cum-covered member, humming around it. Roman moaned, feeling over stimulated. Remus pulled off Roman with a 'pop', laying besides the prince and wrapping his arms around him in comfort.

"My alpha." Roman sighed still over taken by his omega instincts. However, his heat was dying down.

"You're my prince, omega" Remus laid his chin on Roman's head, finding it soft and comfortable.

How could something so wrong feel so right? Roman thought. He mentally trashed the thought before it festered. He subconsciously rubbed his bulging stomach with a smiled. Remus nestled into roman's hair, taking in the scent of his mate until they dozed off.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading  
> remember to spread love not hate   
> leave kind and nice comments and give this story kudos if you enjoyed it.  
> X


End file.
